Ashley and Nicole's home of misfit Degrassiites
by LoveSpinnerandCraig
Summary: A little Romance. A little lies. A little plot for those underused.
1. One

Meet our heroes, two young women who decide to go to Degrassi community school..using fake ids. to make them younger...Degrassi? Not ours. If it was, we'd be...not writing.  
  
Day one  
  
When Ashley and Nicole enrolled at Degrassi, the first thing they did was lock tour guide Liberty in a broom closet. The second thing was have trouble with their lockers, which Craig helped with. Craig then invited the girls to sit with him at lunch.  
  
They sat at lunch with Craig and Ashley and Ellie and Marco.  
  
"Hi, what's your name?" Marco said, flamboyantly  
  
And while they were talking with Ashley and Ellie, the most popular, albeit, slutty looking girl came up to the table, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and asked, "Who are you and why are you sitting at this table?"  
  
"I'm Ashley, who the fuck are you?"  
  
"I'm Manny Santos"  
  
"Good to know. I'll let you know when I care"  
  
Marco, poor invisible, Marco spoke again "Ashley? Another Ashley?"  
  
Ellie spoke. "we've got one name, what's the other ones?"  
  
The blonde tore her eyes away from the boy eating spray cheese from the can at the next table and looked at Ellie. "Nice braids. I'm Nicole"  
  
"Thanks. I'm Ellie. that's Marco. Ash. You know Craig."  
  
"Hey, who was your advisor, I forgot to ask." Craig said.  
  
Ashley giggled "it was Liberty..but something happened to her."  
  
Nicole giggled as well. "Yeah, umm..she got...separated from us.."  
  
"I don't know how..." Ashley continued, before nearly collapsing in laughter.  
  
"Anyway, new subject, who's that? Spray cheese boy?"  
  
"He can spray cheese on me anytime he wants," Nicole muttered under her breath. Only Marco heard her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Spinner Mason. That's his girlfriend next to him."  
  
"Is everyone at this school paired up?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Just me and Craig and spinner and Paige.."   
  
Nicole shared a secret look with Ashley. "Interesting," she said aloud. "So um, what do you guys do for fun around here?"  
  
"Craig and Spinner and Jimmy and I have a band" Marco said. "You could watch us practice tonight!"  
  
"That would be...interesting. who else will be there?" Ashley said, narrowing her eyes at the other Ashley, Hoping no one notices  
  
"Just my stepdad probably...oh, and my little sister Angie," Craig said. "You girls should definitely come."   
  
"But Craig, I have a huge assignment for Kwan's class tonight," Ashley argued. "I can't make it"  
  
"Oh, ok..I'll call you after practice then?"  
  
Ashley smiled "of course"  
  
Ashley and Nicole shared eye rolls. Marco was once again the only one who noticed.  
  
"Nice shoes," Nicole said to Marco. He was cute after all, maybe a little innocent pick up line wouldn't hurt.  
  
Marco smiled proudly. "Thanks, their Gucci." Okay, Nicole thought, definitely gay.  
  
Soon the lunch bell rang and the girls went back to class.  
  
On the way to Craig's house they discussed the first day.  
  
"OK, this is going to be so easy." Ashley said. "We'll fly through classes, and no one will be able to know we're..you know."  
  
Nicole laughed. "That we both graduated like, 4 years ago? No, they're clueless. This is going to be cake." They stopped in front of a house. "This must be it"  
  
"I think it is" Ashley knocked on the door and a blond girl answered "Is this where Craig lives?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I'm Emma. The baby sitter."  
  
They looked Emma up and down. Nicole noted the 'Save the Planet' T-shirt, and rolled her eyes (the eye rolling was out of control here at Degrassi) She smiled and pushed Emma aside. "Great, we're here to watch the band rehearse," she said, unwrapping a piece of candy and absently throwing the wrapper down on the ground. Emma glared at her and bent down to snatch the litter up.  
  
"They're out back"  
  
Ashley smiled at her, thanked her and headed out back, yanking Nicole with her before she could say anything else  
  
"I don't like her," Nicole said as they headed for the garage. She grinned at the boy playing drums. "But I do like him."  
  
"Do I have enough bail money?"  
  
"Because you weren't looking at Craig all day."  
  
"I'm guilty."  
  
"Hello boys!" Nicole called out, waving. They stopped playing and looked up.  
  
"Hi!" Marco said.  
  
"I'm Jimmy" Jimmy said.  
  
"I'm Spinner" Spinner said.  
  
"You spin me right round baby right round like a record spinning..." Nicole knew the song was going to be stuck in her head all day. She only smiled. "So, you guys have a band. That's cool."  
  
"We're not that good." Craig said.  
  
"Shouldn't you let us judge that?" Ashley replied, smiling.  
  
"I'm sure you aren't that bad." Nicole added  
  
"Play us something," they suggested, settling in on the couch  
  
They started to play a tune, and they weren't horrible, for a high school band.  
  
"Well," Nicole said, when they were done. "It wasn't John Mayer, but you guys sound great."  
  
"Not that Nicole would have been paying attention to the music if John Mayer was three feet in front of her. That was really nice, though."  
  
Marco had to laugh at that.  
  
Nicole agreed. "You're one to talk," she said to Ashley. She turned back to the guys. "So.." Before she could say anymore, the garage door opened and a little girl came running in.   
  
She went to sit on the couch, but Ashley and Nicole were there. Both girls made room for her.  
  
"She's cute" Ashley said, before whispering to Nicole "I don't even like kids and I think she's cute" she spoke up again "Who's is she?"  
  
"Angie, does Emma know you're not in the house?" Craig asked, leaning down so he was eye level with the little girl. They got a whiff of his cologne as he did so. "This is my little sister," he said, introducing her.  
  
"Emma's on the phone with Sean," Angie said. "I don't like her, she's boring"   
  
Nicole snickered and whispered to Ashley, "Yeah, I like this kid too."  
  
"OK, you can sit with Ashley and Nicole"  
  
" That isn't Ashley. Ashley's got funny hair"  
  
"There's more than one Ashley, Angie." Craig explained  
  
"Is this one nicer than the other Ashley?" Angie asked. Marco laughed out loud. "Marco!" Craig admonished. "Polo." Nicole giggled.  
  
"You'll have to sit here with me and find out." Ashley smiled at the girl, her dislike of children had mellowed in her old age. Angie sat with the girls as the band played another song.  
  
"This little girl could be useful," Nicole whispered to Ashley. "She might be able to help us out,"  
  
"She's a kid! Wait, you're right."  
  
Emma entered the room then, followed by an older, not unattractive, man.  
  
Nicole unwrapped another piece of candy and handed it to Angie, tossing the wrapper on the ground just like before. She had never seen a person's face turn the shade of red that Emma's did.   
  
Ashley tried very hard not to snort, and when she looked over at Marco it got worse-he was giggling as well.  
  
"Who are these lovely ladies?"  
  
"Hi," Nicole said, smiling sweetly. "We're just moved here and Craig and his friends were sweet enough to invite us over to watch them play."   
  
"Ah."  
  
"Craig helped us out today before school."  
  
"I see. I'm Joey Jeremiah."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Jeremiah."   
  
"Same here," he said, looking at the 2 girls. "So, are you girls in the same class as Craig, or are you grade 12s?" he asked, noticing they looked a little more..well, they looked older than the other girls Craig had been having hang around.  
  
We're in Craig's grade"  
  
Joey nodded, "Where are you from?"  
  
"The states, Chicago." Ashley gave the fake address of the girls former lives-figuring the urban setting would add to the maturity. "We're cousins, and her parents are in Europe on business so she moved here with my dad and I"  
  
"Spinner!" The garage door opened again and a perfect looking blonde came in, an annoyed look on her face. "What's taking so long, we were supposed to go to the mall today."   
  
Spinner dropped his drum sticks, "I'm sorry honeybee, we've got a good practice going on."  
  
Ashley tried not to laugh-at either the honeybee comment or the look on Nicole's face.  
  
"Who are these girls?" the blonde said.  
  
"I'm Ashley, that's Nicole. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Paige. I heard there were new girls. I just didn't know you'd be here." Nicole smiled. "We were invited by the guys, wasn't that just so sweet of them," she asked.  
  
"Yes, the boys are always so sweet, which is why Spinner is taking me to the mall. Now." She left the garage and spinner stood up, shrugged his shoulders and followed her.  
  
"Hag," Nicole muttered under her breath. "So.." She looked at the other guy, who hadn't said well, anything since they got there.."Jimmy is it," she asked. "what's your story?"  
  
"Not much to say." Jimmy said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I can see that" Nicole said.  
  
"You guys should get going, its nearly dinner time" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, it is getting late...you know what I just remembered though? We need to get some stuff for school...do you guys know how we can get to the mall?" Nicole asked.  
  
Craig gave them directions, but messed them up and Marco offered to take them-the girls took him up on the offer.  
  
On the way to the mall Marco turned to them and said "OK, what's the true story with you two."  
  
"True story?" Nicole asked innocently. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You two aren't sixteen. I know that much."  
  
"Does it matter?" Ashley asked him.  
  
Marco shrugged. "Hey, I'm just happy to be involved in something that's fun for once so no, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Marco nodded. "We're both 22. We decided to relive our high school years. Picked Toronto on a whim. found a cheap apartment and this was the school district it was in" Ashley shrugged as she finished.  
  
"We were just lucky enough to get some eye candy in the process."  
  
Marco snickered. "You want eye candy, check out Paige's older brother, but well yeah, you wouldn't be his type." Marco nodded. "Spinner for you..what about you Ashley?"  
  
"Craig."  
  
Marco clapped his hands. "Such drama! I love it."  
  
"So, why do you think we're at the mall?"  
  
"Spinner and Paige"  
  
"Well, I really need some clothes." Ashley said. "But mostly to spy, yes."  
  
Nicole nodded in agreement. "Any thoughts on what we can do while we're here?" she asked Marco.   
  
"None that will keep you out of jail," he replied.  
  
"Jail I can handle." Nicole said.  
  
"Me too. Its that other Ashley that I'm worried about."  
  
"Yeah what's her deal?" Nicole asked. "She seemed...odd."  
  
"She's got problems." Marco said, as if that explained everything.  
  
"Don't we all?" Ashley said. "For crying out loud, I spent my high school years trying to kill myself. Damned mental illness."  
  
Marco nodded. "Well, I can't help you break up Craig and Ashley or Spinner and Paige."  
  
"Why not?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Come on Marco"  
  
"Polo"  
  
"Are you two going to always do that? And I'll think about it. Let you know tomorrow."  
  
They decided then that they couldn't find Paige and Spinner, and headed home, deciding to shop the next day.  
  
Day Two  
  
"Hey look, didn't we lock that girl in the closet?" Nicole asked, as they looked up at the television screen for the morning news.  
  
"She got out."   
  
The girls were seated in Mr. Simpson's homeroom, by Craig and Marco, and near enough to Spinner that Nicole could stare.  
  
"Could you be any more obvious?" Marco whispered loud enough so that Ashley and Nicole could hear. Before she could answer, the other Ashley walked up to them. "You're in my seat," she said to Ashley.  
  
"This is where Mr. Simpson told me to sit, I'm sorry." Ashley went to stand up when Mr. Simpson saw them.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Ashley told me I was in her seat."  
  
"Ashley, you aren't even in this class, why are you here?"  
  
"Um, sir I am in this class."  
  
"Wait, I'm sorry. You are. But you sit over by Paige, so get there." She left and he smiled at Ashley. "I've been in Chemo, it makes me forgetful"  
  
"Okay class, now where did we leave off yesterday? Oh yes, Marco," "Polo" Nicole whispered. "Marco, what can you tell me about flash animation?"  
  
"Not much.."  
  
Ashley looked at her. "Remind me tonight, I'll talk to one of my online friend about this class. Or else I'll fail it. I'm just glad I have connections."  
  
Classes were boring, and at lunch the girls sat with Marco. Ellie came over and sat with them, as did Craig. Ashley was sitting with Terri and Paige.  
  
"How come your girlfriend doesn't sit with you Craig?"  
  
"She does sometimes, I don't know why she's sitting with Paige."  
  
"So, Marco, we still on for tonight?" Ashley said to him.  
  
"Polo"  
  
Everyone but Marco laughed. This game was never going to get old. Nicole saw Spinner pass by them. "Spinner!" she called out, "wait up." She followed him. "Um, so I hear you're really good in English?" she asked. She glared at Marco, who was bent over laughing.  
  
"No, I suck."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry then..I just needed a tutor.."  
  
"I'm OK in math, though...do you need a tutor in that?"  
  
"Maybe until I get caught up..."  
  
"Great," Nicole said, smiling. "Why don't you come over tonight then and catch me up?" she asked, writing her address and phone number on his hand. God she loved high school.  
  
"I hope that's after we shop"  
  
"Of course..say around seven?" Nicole said to Spinner.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you then." Nicole was thanking God that they'd set up one of the bedrooms tin the three bedroom apartment to be Ashley's father's room. Ashley's single father. Who worked nights at a factory and was very grouchy when woken up.  
  
Marco looked at Craig and Ellie. "What are you guys doing tonight?"  
  
Ellie said "Hanging out with Ash."  
  
"Not much..could I tag along to the mall?"  
  
"The more the merrier," Ashley said, smiling at Craig.  
  
After school the four of them headed to the mall.  
  
"OK, Marco, tell me about this Dylan guy"  
  
"Polo"  
  
"What is she doing here?" Nicole asked, seeing that girl Emma from last night, standing outside the mall, holding a sign that said, "Hug a Tree." They walked right past her and Nicole dropped a Diet Coke can at her feet.  
  
"Dylan's yummy," Marco said. And that seemed to sum it all up.  
  
Ashley giggled "You are so mean. And I want to see this yummy Dylan."  
  
"I'm sure you will."   
  
"OK, lets get this shopping done with, so I can be home to meet Spinner."  
  
"At least you have a tutor. I'm going to fail computer class. I can chat on the net, fine. But anything beyond basic HTML? So not in my brain."  
  
"Really," Marco said. "Did you know Craig here's like, super genius when it comes to computers?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"I'd love to help you..Tomorrow? I have to watch Angie but she'll be good while we are on the computer."  
  
"That would be nice, Craig."  
  
"These boys are like putty in our hands," Nicole whispered to Ashley  
  
Ashley just nodded her agreement.  
  
The four of them went to a store where Marco started picking out warmer weather clothes for Ashley, who needed some new ones.  
  
Thanks for helping out with Craig just now Marco," Ashley said, trying on clothes. "Polo!" Nicole yelled from across the store.  
  
"No problem. I like you, you're nice to me."  
  
"What's there not to be nice to? You're a great guy."  
  
Ashley came out of the dressing room to model for Nicole and Craig.  
  
Craig's jaw dropped at the sight of Ashley. Why didn't his Ashley dress like that?   
  
"I have never. In my life. Worn pants like this. Or a shirt like this. But hey, new country new me, right?"  
  
Nicole nodded. "you look great"  
  
Just then, Nicole saw Paige and Spinner. Arguing.  
  
"Excuse me a minute," she said, an evil smile on her face. She walked towards the fighting couple, "accidentally" bumping into Spinner from behind.  
  
"Oops," she said  
  
Paige glared at her, "excuse you"  
  
"That's, OK, Nicole" Spinner said.  
  
"We're talking, if you don't mind."  
  
"No, I just wanted to make sure Spinner still had my address for math tutoring."  
  
Paige's eyes grew wide. "Math tutoring? You're tutoring her?" "At my house. Tonight," Nicole said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"I see...We should eat then" She grabbed spinner and drug him off as he called "see you at seven" over his shoulder.  
  
Craig and Ashley and Marco came up behind him, Craig cracking his imaginary whip.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Nicole asked  
  
"Yes, she is" Marco said.  
  
Craig shrugged. "Can we eat now?"  
  
"You are such a guy."  
  
"Guys eat. It's what we do."  
  
"True." After they ate, Craig and Marco went home.   
  
Spinner came over at seven, Ashley was on the phone with Marco discussing Craig's life when the Buzzer rang.  
  
"Let the games begin,' Nicole said, smiling and opening the door. "Spinner, hi! Hope you found the place okay."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Ashley came out of her room then. "hey spin. Remember to keep it down, dad's sleeping. He works nights." She explained.  
  
Spinner nodded and they got down to work.  
  
"You don't seem to need much help in math, you're doing really good," Spinner said a few minutes later. "Oh," Nicole said, covering quickly. "You must just be a really good teacher, that's all." She shrugged. "Snack break?"  
  
"Sure" Spinner and Nicole rummaged around in the kitchen until spinner found the spray cheese.  
  
"So, how long have you and Paige been going out?" she asked casually  
  
"Just since the summer."  
  
"I see..." She nodded to herself.  
  
She seems a little...I don't know..I don't want to sound mean,but.." "Yeah, she's a little snotty sometimes," Spinner said shrugging. "She's hot though."  
  
"there's more than just hot, isn't' there?"  
  
"I guess...I don't know. I'm not in the mood to think about this..lets get back to math. And they did.  
  
Day Three  
  
The next day was just like any other. Ashley sat with them at lunch.   
  
"Craig, what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"I have plans Ash..babysitting."  
  
Marco, Ashley and Nicole all noticed he wasn't mentioning the tutoring  
  
"I see. Marco--" "Polo!" everyone yelled. It was becoming their favorite thing. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Nicole and I were going shopping. she needs curtains for her room."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"How about you Ellie? Do you have plans tonight?"  
  
"Nope, we should go to the mall. Hey, Ashley, if Nicole is going to be with Marco polo you should come with Ash and I"  
  
"I uh, have school stuff to do."  
  
"Is that all we ever do? Go to the mall?"  
  
"What else is there to do, Ash."  
  
"You have a point...Are you sure you can't come Craig?"  
  
"I've got Angie.."  
  
"Bring her with"  
  
"Angie doesn't like the mall. I promised her we'd watch movies tonight."  
  
"Angie's so cute," Ashley said.  
  
"You met Angie?" the other Ash asked  
  
"The other night, we were at band practice. She's so cute, though."  
  
Ash frowned "Yes, she is"  
  
Just then, Emma walked by trying to get people to sign a petition to get genetically modified foods banned from the cafeteria. Nicole threw a straw wrapper on the floor in front of her.  
  
Ashley and Marco rolled their eyes at each other, wondering if that was ever going to get old.  
  
That afternoon, Craig and Ashley walked to Craig's house where Angie was waiting.  
  
Craig said good-bye to the day baby-sitter and then looked at Angie.  
  
"whatcha wanna do kiddo? Ashley and I have some homework to do"  
  
"I want to watch Powerpuff Girls."  
  
"I love Powerpuff Girls!"   
  
"You like Powerpuff Girls Ashley? Who's your favorite? Mine's Bubbles"  
  
"I like Buttercup"  
  
"Yay! Powerpuff Girls. Can we have ice cream Craig?"  
  
"Sure" Craig said, before looking at Ashley and saying "Powerpuff girls, huh?"  
  
"Nothing wrong with saving the world before bedtime!"  
  
"um, yeah..I guess." Craig just shook his head, knowing he was never going to understand girls  
  
Craig was laughing as Angie and Ashley discussed Powerpuff Girls over ice cream. "OK, we have to start on homework now."  
  
"some fun baby-sitter you are," Ashley said, sticking her tongue out at Craig.  
  
"you can watch Powerpuff Girls next time, I don't want you failing Mr. Simpson's class."  
  
Ashley sighed her agreement-unlike Nicole, she really was clueless in this class. and Craig had mentioned next time.   
  
Ashley hadn't been the only one to pick up on that "Next time? Can she come back?"  
  
"Well, maybe if we're really nice to her, she'll come back sometime when we don't have to do homework."  
  
"Ok!" Angie said, setting up her movie and getting ready to watch it.  
  
Ashley and Craig headed over to the computer "You're good to her."  
  
"She reminds me of someone I knew back in the states-a woman I knew's daughter."  
  
"Yeah, she's a good kid. And since our Mom died, well..we stick together, you know?"  
  
"I can imagine." Ashley smiled at Craig and they settled down to studying. 


	2. Two

We Own Nothing related to Degrassi, yet. *eg*  
  
The Party  
  
Marco came over to get Ashley and Nicole ready for Jimmy's party.  
  
The girls got ready, as did Marco, who was going to be staying over that night.  
  
"I haven't had a slumber party since I really was sixteen."  
  
"Careful Marco-" "polo!" "Before you know it, Ashley's going to be painting your nails and we'll be playing truth or dare," Nicole said  
  
Actually, Ashley.."  
  
"Oh, God what now?"  
  
"I told Ellie she could stay over tonight-I told her your dad was working all weekend and sleeping at the factory..."  
  
"Does Ellie know?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Just that you're dad isn't around much. I figured it was your story to tell. Plus she might tell Ash..."  
  
"Its OK, then." Ashley decided. "we'll have fun."  
  
"Can we go yet? I want to see if Spinner likes me in this outfit."  
  
"not much of an outfit, is it?" Marco asked  
  
"I don't care."  
  
The three of them left the house for Jimmy's then. They met up with Ellie outside Jimmy's building "Ashley's pissed I ditched her tonight for you."  
  
"You don't have to come...Really, Ellie." Marco said.  
  
they get there, jimmy opens the door. "Come on in ladies!"  
  
"hey!"   
  
"and Marco."  
  
"Polo!"  
  
Jimmy just looked at them. "I don't get it." He said when everyone else laughed.  
  
"Jimmy... never mind."  
  
They walk into the party. "OK, where is he?"  
  
"Nicole, you have a one track mind."  
  
Nicole shrugged. "two track if getting rid of Hon herself counts as a separate thought" She scanned the room, her eyes landing on Spinner in the middle of the living room, trying to breakdance.  
  
Ashley snorts. "oh. My. God."  
  
"He's hot!"  
  
"he's trying to breakdance."  
  
"He's still hot! Maybe he just needs some...guidance"  
  
Ashley lowered her voice so Ellie can't hear "and since you were alive when breakdancing was popular the first time..."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Craig walks over to them. "Have you seen Ash? I'm worried about her. jimmy has a keg and some bottles and she's been enjoying them."  
  
"Ash can't hold her alcohol? This should be interesting" Nicole said, grinning at Ashley. "Maybe she should drink a lot tonight?"  
  
Ellie quickly ran off to check the bathroom for Ashley.  
  
"you guys drinking?" Craig asked. Ashley shook her head no.  
  
"I don't like alcohol, don't ask me why. We're not old enough to drink anyway," she tried to get the words out without laughing, but couldn't stop a small giggle.  
  
"like that's stopping half the people at the party." Marco said.  
  
"True."  
  
"Marco-" "Polo" "-has a point" Nicole decided. "And hey. I bet Spin needs a drink after all that dancing. Excuse me."   
  
She dragged Marco away with her, leaving Ashley and Craig alone  
  
"Are you sure you don't want a drink?"  
  
"Just a soda. I'm not into alcohol, sorry."  
  
"Me either, really.  
  
"Right then. 2 sodas on the rocks."  
  
"Thanks Craig."  
  
They walk over to the makeshift bar where Sean is tending.  
  
"Wow, so Jimmy's parties come complete with bartenders?"  
  
"Naah, just Sean. You haven't met him yet?"  
  
"Nope. Sean huh, I'm Ashley."  
  
"She's new..two soda's please"  
  
"Ashley..the new girl from the states, right...where's your friend?"  
  
Sean handed them their drinks  
  
"Um, just look for Spinner Mason, she's hot on his heels."  
  
"She does like him then" Craig asked. "I've been wondering."  
  
"Not that she's that obvious or anything," Ashley said rolling her eyes.   
  
Craig grinned "Not with that outfit."  
  
Sean smiles. "Not that you look bad Ashley."  
  
"Finally, a guy other than Marco who knows how to compliment a girl. You should take notes Craig."  
  
"I'll do that. You do look good, though. Is that the shirt you got at the mall the other day."  
  
"Sure is, doesn't she look great?" Marco said, he was with Nicole and Spinner.  
  
"She looks fabulous," Nicole said, resting her elbows on the bar. She flashed a smile at Sean. "What are we drinking tonight and who is this?"  
  
"I'm Sean, and I'll give you whatever you want. Not just alcohol."  
  
"I'm being sober tonight, so drink what you want, but not too much, If you pass out you're on your own,"  
  
"whatever I want, eh?" Nicole glanced sideways at Spinner and then back at Sean. "I'll keep that in mind, but for now, just a diet coke please."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Same for me" Marco says, getting looks "hey, it tastes good!"  
  
Just then Ashley stumbles over. followed by Paige and Hazel  
  
"Floor a bit crooked there Ashley?" Nicole asked, not hiding the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Sean, I want more" Was all Ashley managed to say.  
  
"Hon, you need to stop. You're drunk."  
  
"At least I'm not a whore" She said, shooting a look at the other Ashley.  
  
"Whoa now, someone's an angry drunk. I know she did not just call you a whore," Nicole said, stepping forward. "And if she did, we might have to do something about it."  
  
"Nicole, She'll have punishment enough tomorrow morning. Be the bigger person..wait, its you. no blood, that's all I ask."  
  
"You whore!" Ashley said again.  
  
The Ashley she said it to her sighed. "Come on, Ash, lets get you a drink and a chair." She whispers something to Sean, then he rummages around and gets her a class of something.  
  
Ashley then whispers to Craig. "I got her orange juice-she thinks its a screwdriver."  
  
Nicole just shrugged at the niceness and turned back to Spinner.."feel like dancing some more?" she asked, avoiding the glare of Paige.  
  
"I don't know, I should dance with Paige.."  
  
"Damn right you should!"  
  
Just then Ashley sighed and said "Oh, my God." Before vomiting on Paige's shoes  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Marco started laughing, and then Sean. Spinner was trying his best not to, but it was pretty funny.  
  
Terri came rushing over to help Ashley to the bathroom. The other Ashley went to get Jimmy to clean up. Craig just stood there, completely lost..  
  
"Now this is a great party," Nicole said.  
  
Ashley came back with Jimmy who cleaned up. Craig, Marco, Sean, Ashley, Nicole and Ellie decided to go to an all-night diner. Spinner was told he was not going by Paige.  
  
"He is so whipped" Sean said as they sat at the diner  
  
"And you've never been whipped by a girl Sean?"  
  
"We're not talking about *her*  
  
"Wait, who's her?"  
  
"Emma" Craig explained.  
  
"And shouldn't *you* be with your girlfriend..is she still your girlfriend?" Sean asked.  
  
"Emma?" Nicole rolled her eyes. "Save the Earth girl?"   
  
"OOh..troubles in paradise Craig?"  
  
"The very same." Ellie said.  
  
Craig shrugged. "She was drunk and calling Ashley a whore."  
  
"She seems to have rage issues," Marco said. "Whenever she gets around illegal substances anyway"  
  
Sean shrugged himself. "Don't we all."  
  
Everyone ordered food. "For the record, I'm not a whore. not unless John Mayer shows up."  
  
"And for the record on that, No comment," Nicole replied.  
  
Everyone laughed. They all ate, and then Ashley pulled out her wallet.  
  
"No, I'm paying for yours. I feel bad about what Ash did." Craig said  
  
"My my my, what a sweetheart," Nicole whispered. Only Marco and Ashley heard her.  
  
"Craig, you don't have to."  
  
"I am, that's final." After paying, Ellie, Marco, Nicole and Ashley headed to Nicole and Ashley's for a gossip session.  
  
"That was so cute."  
  
"Unbelievably cute. He and Ash must not be getting along very well. No guy who's happy with his girlfriend does that for another girl who's obviously interested."  
  
Speaking of interested...what about Spinner?"  
  
"I don't know, he's hard to read..he's so cute though!"  
  
"Its great when her highness isn't around. Are they always like that?"  
  
"She's got him whipped"   
  
"He's got to be sick of it by now, right?"   
  
Ellie just laughed at the girls. "You guys are strange."  
  
"Stranger than you think." Marco said.  
  
What's your story Ellie? Ashley asked. "You seem pretty cool."  
  
"I've never quite fit it, that's all."  
  
"Join the club" Marco said.  
  
"Yes, join us at Ashley and Nicole's home of misfit Degrassi Students!"  
  
"Right," Ellie said. "So you 2..what's the real story? You came here from the states why?"  
  
"The real story?" Ashley was worried. She looked at Nicole "We can't possibly be bad liars, can we?"  
  
Marco Laughed. "No, we're just more observant. so you're telling Ellie everything?"  
  
"What about Ashley the other one."  
  
Yeah, I don't know about this..the more people that know..the more risk we run," Nicole said, looking back at Ashley.  
  
"Yes. I mean, I already feel weird about liking Craig so much..."  
  
"Because of everything."  
  
"Damnit, tell me already!" Ellie shouted. "Sorry, don't want to wake anyone."  
  
"Well.... You have to swear on Marco's life that you won't tell anyone."  
  
"I will"  
  
"This goes double for Ashley."  
  
"I won't tell her."  
  
"Have you ever wanted to relive your life over?" At Ellie's nod Ashley went on "We are."  
  
"We're not really 16"  
  
"You aren't? How old are you?"  
  
"22"  
  
"22?!?! Why would you want to be 16 again?"  
  
"To be the people we are now at sixteen..its complicated."  
  
"What about Craig and Spinner?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"If you're 22...both of you..they're sixteen"  
  
"Yeah," Ashley said. "Are you guys sure they're only 16?"  
  
"we're sure."  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"We'll figure things out as we go, we're good at that."  
  
The Project  
  
In class on Monday, Mr. Simpson was handing out group projects...  
  
"Now I know everyone likes to be paired with their friends, but for something new, I've put all of your names into the computer and you were randomly paired together. No switching either.  
  
Everyone grumbled as he gave out groups and papers with the assignment. "I'm going to fail if I'm with the wrong person" Ashley worried.  
  
"Spinner and Marco."  
  
"Polo!" Everyone giggled.  
  
"Ellie and Hazel."  
  
"Ashley Kerwin and Jimmy."  
  
"Other Ashley and Craig."  
  
"And let's see..Paige and Nicole"  
  
Nicole and Paige both rolled their eyes at the same time. "Nice going!" Nicole whispered to Ashley  
  
"Too bad you aren't as lucky."  
  
Nicole just smiled "Think of this as getting ammo."   
  
At lunch, Craig and Ashley decided to meet after school for the project.  
  
Being the "better person" Nicole asked Paige if she wanted to work on their project at either the Dot, or at her place. Paige picked the Dot, which Nicole was grateful for. Marco and Spinner agreed to work there also, to stop any possible fights-well, that was Spinner's reasoning. Marco wanted to watch any possible fights.  
  
Ashley and Craig get to Craig's house. "So, is anyone home, or do we have the place to ourselves?"  
  
Angie's going to be home in a half our or so, I think but right now its just us."   
  
"Cool, lets get started before she gets here and wants to watch Powerpuff Girls"  
  
Craig rolled his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from the American girls. "Yeah thanks for that..all I hear from her now is, I want to watch Powerpuff Girls, where's the girl who likes Buttercup?"  
  
"You could watch it with her."  
  
"But she wants you."  
  
"I'm glad someone does"  
  
Craig opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. opened it again, And shut it. Finally, "lots of guys want you I'm sure"  
  
"No one's ever said so. Besides, I'm waiting for the right guy."  
  
"John Mayer?"  
  
"What can I say? I'm a sucker for the curly dark-haired musicians."  
  
She blushed. "Besides, Nicole would kill me if I went after John" she said, covering  
  
Craig just blinked at that, then he smiled and said. "I guess we should get to work."  
  
"Right, so what's this project on anyways?"  
  
"We have to make a webpage about ourselves, complete with scanned pictures and sound files. That's the one we got anyway. Nicole and Paige got one where they have to test different web animation pages using the same animation idea and see how it comes out."  
  
They started to work on the project. A lot was accomplished in a lot less time than they figured on, so when Craig suggested a break, Ashley was happy to agree. Perfect timing too, because Angie came running in.  
  
"Its Buttercup!!"  
  
"Buttercup, Angie, her name is Ashley."  
  
Nu-uh, it's Buttercup!"  
  
"Buttercup it is then."  
  
The three of them settled down to watch Angie's powerpuff girl tapes. They were still that way when Joey came home.  
  
"I thought you were having someone over to work on schoolwork Craig," he teased.  
  
"Angie kidnapped us and forced us to watch Powerpuff Girls'"  
  
Joey looked at the TV where Ashley and Angie were saying "Pow!" along with the sound.  
  
"Yeah, looks like you're all being held against your will."  
  
"Well, I am."  
  
"Mr. Jeremiah, he lies. He's loving it."  
  
"Dad! Buttercup knows the lines!"  
  
"Buttercup eh? No wonder Angie's been insisting we call her Bubbles. Looks like you've got a new friend."  
  
"Yes! She's great!"  
  
"Ashley, will you stay for dinner?"  
  
"Sure, let me call Nicole." She calls her "Nicole? Mr. Jeremiah invited me for dinner."  
  
"Wow, getting right in with the family, very good work indeed." Nicole said. "Paige and I are having the time of our lives right now." The sarcasm was way obvious.  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So are you, You'll live. Plus, make her look like a bitch in front of Spinner and maybe he'll dump her."  
  
"Good thinking. I'll work on that. Marco keeps doing that meow cat claw thing with his hand and looking over at us, I think he wants a fight."  
  
"Marco just wants to be involved in the action. I'll see you at home."  
  
"Maybe I won't be alone."  
  
"Maybe not" She hangs up. "Mr. Jeremiah, its fine with my cousin and dad."  
  
"Great, hope you like spaghetti." Joey disappeared into the kitchen. As he got dinner ready they could hear him singing "..everybody wants something..."  
  
"What's that song?"  
  
"Joey had a band. They had one song. That one."  
  
"I see. Was it a good song?"  
  
"Its..not horrible. I can say that much. Enough about Joey's pop star past. Work or Powerpuff?"  
  
"Powerpuff!" Angie cried from the couch. Ashley laughed. "Sorry kiddo, but homework right now, maybe I'll watch more later."  
  
"Very mature Buttercup"  
  
"Are you going to call me that too now?"  
  
He shrugged. "It'll be better than confusing 2 Ashley's"  
  
"True, but the other Ashley will hate it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Craig, if you call me that without the back story, do you know what it sounds like?"  
  
"It's just a nickname. I mean, Spinner isn't Spinners real name, but no one questions that." Being a guy, Craig didn't get it  
  
"I'm warning you now. If you chose to call me that, you deal with the fall out."  
  
"Its not a big deal."  
  
"Ask Joey what he thinks."  
  
"Ask me what?" Joey asked, "Dinner's ready guys"  
  
"If I refer to this Ashley as Buttercup, will other Ashley get upset?"  
  
Ashley cut in "This is with her not knowing about Angie and the Powerpuff girls thing." Joey looked back and forth from Craig to Ashley, back to Craig again. "Do you have some cutesy name for the other Ashley?" he asked. Craig shook his head. "Yeah, upsets a word for what she'll be"  
  
"Thank you, I love to be right!" Ashley said.  
  
"I don't get it!"  
  
Ashley smiled, "Mr. Jeremiah, explain it to him" She was laughing to hard to get anything out.  
  
Joey just shook his head. "Okay Craig, what would you do if Ashley started to call...I don' t know, Sean something like, Sugarpie?"  
  
Why would she?"  
  
"Craig, just follow me."   
  
"I guess it would be annoying..."  
  
"Exactly, that's what you call someone you are dating or otherwise interested in. So is Buttercup."  
  
You could literally see the light bulb above Craig's head. "Oh!" he said, his face turning red.   
  
Ashley and Joey just laughed.  
  
"Can I call you Buttercup here though?"  
  
"I don't see why not...Angie does it."  
  
"Exactly!" They headed for the dinner table then.  
  
Ashley just smiled to herself, seeing things were definitely well on their way.  
  
As they were cleaning up-the doorbell rang. It was Nicole and Marco.  
  
"Hey how's the project going?" Nicole asked, waving to Angie who was coloring.  
  
"We're doing ok. What about yours?" Ashley said.  
  
"Its ok, we split it so each of us does half, that helps."  
  
Ashley nodded. "What about yours Marco?"  
  
"Polo"  
  
"We're all set."  
  
"Yeah," Craig said, slinging his arm around Ashley's shoulders. "Buttercup and I here are a great team." Buttercup? Nicole mouthed to Ashley. Marco burst out laughing.  
  
Ashley couldn't help but laugh too. Just then Angie called out "Buttercup! I have something!"   
  
It was a picture. "Angie, how cute."  
  
"Its you and Craig." It was of a shorter girl with glasses and a tall boy with lots of hair.  
  
"Aww!" Marco said.   
  
He looked around, "what? we were all thinking it"  
  
"Yep. I drew it for you."  
  
Just then the doorbell wrung again. It was Spinner. "I ran here, Marco, you left a notebook. In my stuff. Cute picture."  
  
"Its Craig and Buttercup. With hearts cause I think they love each other."  
  
Spinner looked at Nicole. "Paige said your guys project is uh--interesting."  
  
"We split all the work, which is good."  
  
"As long as yo don't get in trouble for it." Marco noted.  
  
"Hey, not everyone can be a good team."  
  
"True, some of the best teams work better apart...like...hmm..well, there have to be some," Nicole argued.  
  
"We'll think of some."  
  
Spinner looked at Ashley and Craig. "how's your project going?"  
  
"you mean Craig and Buttercup's project?" Marco said, snickering.  
  
"Dude, what's up with this Buttercup thing?" Spinner asked  
  
"Oh, God. See what you started" Ashley said to Craig.  
  
Nicole said innocently "What do you mean Spinner, you call Paige honeybee."  
  
"Well, yeah, but..we're dating."  
  
"Point proven!" Ashley said, hitting Craig in the arm  
  
"Fine, I wont' call you that in front of Ash."  
  
Angie handed Craig a picture the same as Ashley's, pretty much "You both have one now!"  
  
"Lots of hearts? Wait a minute..Ashley doesn't wear glasses," Spinner began.."Oh, right. Wrong Ashley," he said, after looking at everyone else.  
  
"No one said he was the smart one," Nicole whispered to Ashley.  
  
"But you aren't interested in his brains." Ashley whispered back.  
  
"Its not Ashley! Its Buttercup!"  
  
"But where does Buttercup come from!" Spinner repeated  
  
"you're joking, right?" Ashley asked, looking at Spinner. "Powerpuff Girls?"  
  
"That's a kids show, I've never seen it."  
  
"You've never seen it? We're going to remedy that now!"  
  
"Angie! Can we borrow some of your Powerpuff tapes?" Craig asked, thinking he could move this party down to the rec room.  
  
"Can't I watch too?"  
  
"Nope" Joey said, "You're taking a bath. Here are the tapes. Make sure everyone's gone by 10:30"  
  
"Thanks Joey," Craig said.  
  
The five of them moved down to the rec room. Ashley and Craig jockeyed for a huge comfy chair.  
  
Nicole frowned at Marco as he sat down next to Spinner on the couch. He grinned at her, whispered "just kidding" and moved to the floor in front of the couch, leaving the spot open for Nicole.   
  
Ashley and Craig were still arguing over the chair as Nicole sat way too close to Spinner.  
  
Marco just rolled his eyes at the silliness of the situation and focused on the TV. "Flip a coin or share the chair," he said to Craig and Ashley.  
  
"Fine" Craig said, pulling Ashley down next to him and flipping the Tape on.  
  
Marco looked pleased with himself. The five of them watched the show, Spinner grumbling the whole time.  
  
"Its OK. I don't get why Ashley and Craig like it."  
  
"Ashley loves it, Craig is just humoring her, I think."  
  
"Why would he do that? No guy puts up with a girls stuff unless--oh no way! You think?"  
  
"Spinner, you have eyes right? Look at them!"  
  
Spinner looked. "But..he's got a girlfriend!" Nicole shrugged. "Its an easy thing to forget sometimes," she said, her hand touching his arm.  
  
"True..." Nicole waited five minutes before reaching for Spinner's hand.  
  
Spinner pulled away. "Nicole..Paige and I.."  
  
"Too much to hope for I guess, that you'd forget?"  
  
"I like you but...Paige is still my girlfriend."  
  
"But are you really happy with her?"  
  
"I was but..You're different than she is. Nicer. Everyone likes you-you're good to Marco."  
  
"Marco's great."  
  
"I need to think about it."  
  
Nicole leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek. "Think fast," she said smiling.  
  
Then she settled back on her side of the couch  
  
"I can do that." 


	3. Three

We Don't own Degrassi.  
  
Author's note: I (MsZoid, who does all the editing due to my being on break from college) Decided to explain a little something about this story. First of all-it started as a joke. We'd been complaining about some of the cliche's and poor writing in Degrassi fiction, and I said "lets make a horribly bad, Mary-sue like story." So we started this one. However, it turned into a good, fun, funny story, where the characters just happened to share names and personality traits with us. So, basically, this story is a half-joke. You may not like it, but we do. If you don't like it, don't read it. Its that simple. Or read it, make fun of it, and write your own parody of it. Whatever.  
  
Another note about writing style--we write this story in IM form, and then I edit it, spell check each part, and then when we're done with a part of the story I re edit and respell check. So if things get confusing that's because of the way we write it.   
  
OK, this little note has gone on lone enough. Onto part three.  
  
the next day at school.  
  
Ashley and Marco and Nicole were hanging out at the lockers before homeroom. Ashley was trying to decide about hanging up the picture Angie drew.  
  
"Don't do it," Nicole warned. "Unless you want Ashley to be mad."  
  
"Fine, I'll put it up at home." Just then they heard someone yelling. It was Paige  
  
"Where *were* you last night?"  
  
"I hung out at Craig's for a while."   
  
"Just you and Craig?"  
  
"No, Marco, Ashley and Nicole were there."  
  
"What? I told you not to hang out with her!"  
  
Nicole laughed at that. "I didn't know she was there, I swear Paige," Spinner said.  
  
"Ok, that was so a lie" Marco noted. "He saw me leave with you"  
  
"I don't care, you can't hang out with her anymore!"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, Paige!"  
  
"I so can tell you what to do!" Paige glared at him. "Remember, you said so yourself, you're completely whipped."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to be whipped anymore"  
  
"Dude, what's that I see walking down the hall waving at Spinner? Its his lost spine!"  
  
"thank you, thank you," Nicole said, bowing.   
  
"What are you saying Spinner?"  
  
"I'm saying that Nicole at least treats me like a human being."  
  
"If you want to be with her, then why aren't you?"  
  
"Because I'm with you!"  
  
"Dammit," Nicole said under her breath. Score one for Paige.   
  
"Maybe not anymore."   
  
"Paige..."  
  
"You can either have me or her, not both."  
  
"Dun dun dun," Marco whispered loudly.  
  
"I can't even be her friend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then...then I don't want to be with someone like you."  
  
Paige stood there openmouthed, "Spin, you don't mean that."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Spin, I'm sorry..."  
  
"I just done like sharing you with other girls." She screwed her face up in her perfect little pout.  
  
"We're friends..." Spinner looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't.  
  
"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." They walked off then.  
  
"And there goes his spine," Marco said whistling. "Well, that sucked," Nicole agreed.  
  
"Its ok. Band practice tonight, and I think Paige, Terri and Ashley are going shopping.."  
  
"That's what I love about you Marco, always thinking."  
  
"Here I thought you loved my fashion sense"  
  
"That too, come on, Simpson's gonna be pissed if we're late"  
  
That afternoon  
  
Ashley and Nicole get to band practice-Angie, Emma and Manny are on the couch.  
  
"Emma, right?" Nicole asked, looking at the 3 on the couch. "Hey Angie."  
  
"Yes, I'm Emma. This is Manny."  
  
"I'm Ashley." Ashley sat down and Angie crawled on her lap.  
  
"I have news" Craig and Marco said it at the same moment.  
  
"Double news, should be good. You guys gonna fight to see who goes first?"  
  
"Marco you can go."  
  
"Polo"  
  
"Guess who has a date Friday night?"  
  
"Well, I know it's not me...I'm guessing you?"Marco just nodded.  
  
"Dylan?" He nodded again.  
  
"Alright Marco!" Ashley and Nicole each gave him a high five.  
  
"Ooh, how exciting!" Nicole smiled. "Okay Craig, what's your good news?"  
  
"Two weeks from Saturday...we have a gig at that new teen club downtown."  
  
Jimmy's eyes went wide. "Really? Sweet!"  
  
"You know what this means guys?" Manny asked. "You need to name the band"  
  
"Oh, we do. We need a good name" Spinner said  
  
"A perfect name." Craig nodded.  
  
"Yes, it's all in the name," Ashley and Nicole agreed. "I mean, we once went to see this band our friends were in..their band was called *insert lame name here* and no one was there...no one wanted to see a band named that. we were only there cuz we knew who they were"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Something about the Powerpuff girls!" Angie suggested.  
  
"We're not girls..."  
  
"Still...hmm...I've got it!" Ashley said. "Chemical X"  
  
"Chemical X." Jimmy thought for a minute. "That does sound kind of..well, cool"  
  
"Yeah..its great." Marco agreed.  
  
"Buttercup, you're a genius" Craig said with a nod.  
  
Buttercup?" Emma asked, looking at Craig and then at Ashley.  
  
"Buttercup's the best" Angie agreed.   
  
"You guys are giving me a swelled head!" Ashley blushed.  
  
"Ok, what about songs." Nicole said.  
  
"We don't have many songs," Marco said. "Hey," Spinner said laughing, "Maybe we should do a cover of that lame song Joey was singing the other day."  
  
Craig laughed. "ok, lets try it. One. Two. Three." They started in on the song, just goofing off.  
  
After working on it for a few minutes, they finally figured out what they were doing, and turned the song into more of a rock song, then pop. And surprisingly, it sounded good. When they were done, Craig looked over at the girls. Ashley and Angie clapped for him, Angie having found Joey's fedora, which she was now wearing.  
  
"Yay Craig!" Angie said, laughing.   
  
"Nice hat." He responded.  
  
The band began to work more on a set list.  
  
"I'm serious," Nicole said, "A John Mayer song would be great."  
  
You sound like Paige," Spinner said. Seeing the look on Nicole's face, he looked at the drums. "Sorry."  
  
Nicole just shrugged. "As long as that's all I have in common with her."  
  
"It is" Spinner said with a slow smile.  
  
Marco and Ashley looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Nicole smacked Marco in the arm.  
  
"I think whatever you sing will be great, Craig." Manny said, flirting.  
  
"Craig's great!" Angie agreed.  
  
"What's up with Manny?" Nicole whispered to Ashley and Marco.   
  
"Yeah," Marco agreed, "who would flirt with a guy that already has a girlfriend?" She smacked him again.  
  
The three of them started giggling. Just then Jimmy spoke up. "Shit, I gotta go." He ran out the door.  
  
"Jimmy's always in a hurry."  
  
"For what though?"  
  
"His parents have suddenly started being home three nights a week for family time. Of course, they leave every weekend, but whatever." Spinner said.  
  
Just then Joey walked into the garage. "Hey band people."  
  
"Daddy!" Angie ran up to Joey and giggled. "Like my hat?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Guess what Joey? We have a gig!"  
  
"Great for you guys!"  
  
"Need a keyboard player?" he asked them, grinning. "Joking guys. It was a joke."  
  
"We're good band wise. We even have a name!"  
  
"And what did you decide on?"  
  
Craig smiled "Buttercup came up with Chemical X."  
  
"Still with the Buttercup thing eh? Did ya slip up in front of Ashley at school? Speaking of, where is your girlfriend these days Craig?"  
  
Craig shrugged. "She had plans with Paige. They've gotten to be really close lately."   
  
Joey nodded. "I'm just going to order pizza..who's staying for dinner?"  
  
Spinner, Marco, Ashley, Nicole and Emma raised their hands. Manny had to go and headed home.  
  
"Joey's pretty cool about letting all of us hang out here all the time," Nicole said.  
  
"He's good like that." Emma agreed, feeling awkward, but not wanting to go home.  
  
The six of then went to the rec-room, Angie being told she had to spend time with her father.  
  
"So Emma, you used to date that kid Sean right?"  
  
Emma nodded. "It just didn't work out."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Oh, Nicole and Spinner, I need to ask you something" Craig said.  
  
"I'm not into threesomes, sorry." Nicole responded.  
  
Emma's eyes widened in shock and Spinner blushed. "It was a joke, sorry."  
  
"I have this photography project, and I need two models, a male and a female. Would you guys do it?"  
  
"What about Paige?" Spinner asked.  
  
"You know that she can't help but look at a camera whenever its near her, that won't work for this project."  
  
"Surprise surprise," Nicole muttered under her breath.   
  
"Sure" Spinner said. Nicole agreed.  
  
"Have fun Craig." Ashley said.  
  
"What, aren't you going to carry my camera's and be my assistant?"  
  
"You didn't ask me to be your assistant."  
  
"I figured you'd want to hang out with us anyways. Didn't think I needed to ask  
  
"True, but its nice to be asked."  
  
"Ok, Buttercup, want to be my assistant when I shoot Nicole and Spinner tomorrow night?"  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Yay, it'll be fun! What do I get to wear?"  
  
"Casual clothes, I'll explain the theme tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, speaking of clothes..me. Friday night. Dylan. What do i wear?"  
  
"Wear something that tears easy," Nicole said, snickering. She just liked making Emma blush.  
  
"Ok, that's what Craig should film!"  
  
"Ew, just..ew"  
  
Joey brings down the pizzas then.  
  
"Hey, thanks Joey, for letting us hang out here all the time," Ashley said sincerely. "With my dad gone all the time, it's kind of nice to be with a family."   
  
"Suck up" Nicole coughed.  
  
Ashley stuck her tongue out at her as Joey responded "I know Angie and Craig love having you around, so its fine by me."  
  
Marco whispers to Spinner "Craig wants her around. And under. And on top"  
  
Spinner snickered. "She is hotter than the other Ash," he agreed.  
  
"Craig just has to notice that he likes her."  
  
"Craig's oblivious. I'm thinking about dumping Paige."  
  
"Really?" Marco asked, rolling his eyes. "Can't say I'm surprised. Have anything to do with a certain girl from the States who's not after Craig?"  
  
"Perhaps. Why do you think I agreed to name the band Chemical X? Cause of that time we watched the Powerpuff girls the other night."  
  
"Something happen with the 2 of you then that I didn't see?"  
  
"She tried to hold my hand..I don't know how to explain it. She's not Paige, in a good way."  
  
Craig walks over to the boys. "What are you whispering about?"  
  
"Spinner's dumping Paige."  
  
"Yeah right. What are you guys really talking about?"  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Nicole asked the other girls  
  
"No, I'm serious. I think, I'm going to see what happens at the photo shoot tomorrow night." Craig nodded.  
  
"Boxers or briefs? I don't know." Ashley said.  
  
Hey boys! Are you having girltalk or something? Should we leave so you can paint each others nails?  
  
"No, you can help me. Spinner wants a pedicure." Marco replied, then the boys headed over to the girls and they hung out.  
  
the next day at lunch...  
  
"So, what are you guys doing tonight while I'm forced to take Marco Polo shopping alone?" Ellie asked.  
  
"I'm going to be a supermodel," Nicole said, posing  
  
"Nicole and Spin are Craig's photography class models, I'm his assistant."  
  
"I see."  
  
Just then the other Ashley sat down. "Ellie, Paige and Terri and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us tonight."  
  
"Hey Ashley," Nicole said sweetly.  
  
"I can't, I'm taking Marco shopping"  
  
"Oh, suck." Ashley said sitting down. "he's nervous about that, I bet."  
  
"Marco's scared shitless" Craig said, dropping to sit next to Ashley and across from Buttercup Ashley. "Ash, did you hear about the gig?"  
  
"What gig?"  
  
"The band has a gig, two weeks from Saturday. You'll be there?"  
  
"Two weeks is my Aunt Carrie's wedding."  
  
Craig's face fell. "But Ash, you don't even like your aunt Carrie."  
  
"I have to go, I promised my Mom...I'm so sorry."  
  
"Its ok, Ash, really."  
  
"Are we still on for tomorrow night?"  
  
"Of course." Craig said.   
  
"What are you guys doing tomorrow night?" Ashley asked, trying to sound interested and not jealous/  
  
"Just going to the movies. Same as every Friday night" Craig explained.  
  
"Its my night to pick, even."  
  
"Cool, cool."  
  
Nicole spoke up "Ellie, why don't you come over tomorrow night, we'll watch a movie."  
  
"Can we watch the Princess Bride?" Ashley asked. After that Lunch was pretty boring.  
  
Craig, Ashley, Spinner and Nicole met up in the local woods.   
  
"So, what's this photo project about, Craig?"  
  
"Basically, you two play a couple, First you fight, then you make up."  
  
Nicole turned around and mouthed "oh my God" to Ashley.  
  
"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Spinner asked  
  
"Why wouldn't it be? Now, go over there." Craig pointed.  
  
Ashley looked at him. "You set this up, didn't you?"  
  
"What?" he asked innocently, a grin on his face.  
  
"You cannot lie to me, Craig. You set this up."  
  
"Ok, fine I did. Don't you like the idea, Buttercup?"  
  
"Craig, its a great idea! I wish I'd thought of it myself. I just didn't know you wanted them together."  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't tell you this, but he's thinking of breaking it off with Paige. This little push could accomplish that."  
  
"Craig, you're my hero!" Ashley hugged him then.  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't tell you this, but he's thinking of breaking it off with Paige. This little push could accomplish that."  
  
"Craig, you're my hero!" Ashley hugged him then.  
  
"Okay, are you guys ready?"  
  
Both nodded and Craig had them shoot the first shots, pretending to fight.  
  
Nicole laughed, as she pretended to push Spinner away, ruining a shot. "Sorry," she said laughing, "But it's hard to pretend to mad at someone."  
  
"Its ok, lets keep going" They managed to do ok for the fight shots. "Now the making up." Craig said, smiling.   
  
"How exactly do you show 2 people making up?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Follow directions" Craig said. He had them, hug, Spinner tilt Nicole's chin up, "Now kiss."  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Kiss. Just kiss Damnit!"  
  
They did kiss. Then they kissed somemore. in fact, they kissed until Ashley had to drag Craig behind a tree cause she was getting embarrassed watching.  
  
"Way to go love doctor."  
  
"I'm good, what can I say." They stepped out from behind the tree. "Ok, guys, Buttercup and I are going home now. Have fun."  
  
They walked away, and Spinner looked at Nicole "I'm dumping Paige. Tomorrow night."  
  
Nicole tried not to smile too hard. "Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
"Not that I won't stop you or anything."  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Good." They walked off, holding hands. Nicole tried not to smile too hard. "Are you sure you want to do that? 


	4. Four

Degrassi, not ours. We still are waiting for John Mayer to show up.  
  
Friday Night  
  
Ashley, Nicole, and Ellie were hanging out at the apartment.  
  
"Tonight's the night" Nicole said.  
  
"I can't believe he's going to dump her," Ellie said. "You sure he's going to go through with it?"  
  
"If he doesn't, Craig's got those photos..." Ashley noted.  
  
"I think he will."  
  
"Yeah, Craig's a genius," Nicole said.  
  
"Hands off, you've got a man!" Ashley joked. "Speaking of men, who do you like, Ellie?"  
  
Ellie shrugged. "I haven't really thought about guys much since...well, since Marco I guess. I don't know."  
  
"OK, cause you need a man." Nicole noted. "There's no one you think is cute."  
  
"Well, there is someone..."  
  
"Who? Spit it out Ellie, your secret's safe with us..for obvious reasons."  
  
"Sean."  
  
"Sean...Oh, he is cute."  
  
Very cute. And from what I know, single."  
  
"Yes, single is good.."  
  
"I don't know, maybe I should talk to him some day before school..."  
  
"Yes, you should."  
  
"If you don't, I'll do something to throw the 2 of you together...or hey, maybe we can get Craig to do it," Ashley said.  
  
"Speaking of Craig, is he an idiot?"  
  
"I assume you mean cause he's not with me?"  
  
"Yes, because he's not with you. If he can put two and two together and throw those 2 together," Ellie said, nodding towards Nicole, "then why doesn't he see what's right in front of his eyes?"  
  
"Cause he's not looking..I don't know, if he doesn't figure it out soon I'm making a move."  
  
"Well, if Ashley doesn't show up at the gig, that should be the day you make the move."  
  
"That could work." Just then the buzzer rings-its Marco, and the girls let him up.  
  
"How was the date Marco Polo?"  
  
"Dylan is the best kisser on the planet." Is all Marco can manage to say.  
  
"Gee thanks," Ellie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"He's just..so amazing. I'm sorry Ellie"  
  
"Its ok, I'm glad you're happy."   
  
"We went to the movies, and out for pizza and then for a long walk that didn't involve much walking."  
  
"Way to go Marco."  
  
"Awesome." Nicole agreed. Just then the buzzer rang again-this time it was Spinner.  
  
"Hey you!" Nicole didn't even try to hide the happiness in her voice. If Marco could be all happy, then dammit, so could she. "How did it go?"  
  
"I broke up with her. She's not happy, but I did it."  
  
"Don't you have a question to ask Nicole?"  
  
They all looked at him expectantly  
  
"Nicole, would you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Sure" She said. The other three whooped and hollered.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet I'm going to be sick," Marco said, rolling his eyes. Ellie and Ashley attacked him with pillows. Spinner and Nicole went into her room to talk while Ashley, Ellie, and Marco watched TV.  
  
The next morning, Ashley wakes up to the phone ringing. She assumes its probably Spinner, but answers it anyway.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buttercup?"  
  
"Craig, hey! What's up?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering something...we were wondering something."  
  
"ok.."  
  
"Angie hasn't seen you in like three days..she's been asking about you. Joey wanted to know if you wanted to come over and hang out with her..us. today."  
  
Ashley smiled into the phone. "Angie misses me?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"She does..."  
  
"Is she the only one"  
  
"Well, Joey's been asking about you too."  
  
Ashley sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"I miss you too, though."  
  
"Good. I'll be over as soon as Ellie leaves."  
  
"Great, see you later."  
  
Ashley starts smiling. She heads out to the living room.  
  
"What was that?" Ellie asks  
  
"I'm going over to Craig's this afternoon."  
  
"Sweet." Marco says, heading out of the bedroom that its supposed to be Ashley's fathers  
  
"Marco, do you live here?"  
  
Marco grinned. "You girls love me, don't lie."  
  
"We do, we do." Nicole says. "When are you going over to Craig's?"  
  
"After I shower, dress, and Ellie leaves."  
  
"Spinner and I might stop by later."  
  
"So, Ellie, do you want to go to watch Dylan's hockey practice with me?"  
  
"Can't, I'm going to Ashley's."  
  
After everyone heads their separate ways, Ashley heads to Craig's house.  
  
Joey answers the door, Angie hot on his heels. "Buttercup!"   
  
Hey Bubbles! Whatcha doing?"  
  
"I was waiting for you! Craig, Daddy, you and I are going to play Powerpuff girls."  
  
"Is Craig going to be Blossom?"  
  
"NO, he'll be Mojo Jojo"  
  
Ashley laughed at this.  
  
The four of them played for a while, before Joey went to start on supper and Angie took a nap.  
  
"No problem, its great having you around."  
  
"Thanks, Craig."  
  
Just then Angie woke up and wanted to play beauty parlor. Thankfully, Craig was saved by Nicole and Spinner showing up. The girls go play with Angie while Spinner, Craig, and Joey talk in the kitchen  
  
"Spinner, I heard your good news" Joey said.  
  
"yeah, it's pretty cool." Spinner said grinning. "Feel bad about Paige though."  
  
"You have to make choices in life. Unless you're Craig."  
  
"He'll have to make his choice soon enough."  
  
"Choice?"  
  
"Yeah, choice. One or the other."  
  
"One or the other what?" Craig was lost. Joey noticed.  
  
"Ashley. Or Ashley...excuse me, Buttercup"  
  
"What's to choose?"   
  
"Craig, get a clue," Spinner said, hitting him in the arm.  
  
"Ash is my girlfriend, Buttercup's my friend."  
  
"Craig, you two are worse than Paige and I ever were..I mean, you call her *Buttercup*"  
  
"It's a freaking nickname!"  
  
"Sure, Joey, help me out here."  
  
"Craig, you're feelings for Ashley..the one who's here now..are not unobvious."  
  
"I have a girlfriend,' Craig repeated.  
  
"So did I." Spinner replied with.  
  
"You mean you have no attraction to Ashley."  
  
"Am I attracted to Buttercup?"  
  
"Why must you call her that all the time!"  
  
"Cause its cute! I don't know!"  
  
"you just admitted that its cute..."  
  
"Damnit, Spinner! Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Dude, you know she likes you, right?"  
  
"I like her too."  
  
"no, like Nicole likes me. She likes you like that."  
  
"You have to be kidding. Joey?"  
  
Joey shakes his head. "Craig, I'm not blind, but I'm beginning to think you are"  
  
"Ashley doesn't like me like that, does she?"  
  
"Yes, she does. And I think you like her back and haven't realized it yet."  
  
"I mean, Buttercup's something special but..."  
  
"what makes her so special?"  
  
"She just *is.* She's smart, funny, laugh's at my jokes...she just has something about her I like...shit, I do like her."  
  
"And he finally gets it," Spinner said, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Craig. You have a clue!" Joey starts laughing.  
  
"So, I have to make a choice. This is going to take a lot of thinking."  
  
"Good thing its you and not Spinner."  
  
"Hey, I made my choice!"  
  
"You sure Nicole didn't make it for you? Or Paige?"  
  
"Nope, I made it all by my self."  
  
"I'm proud of you" Joey says.   
  
Just then Nicole, Ashley, and Angie come into the room.  
  
"Daddy, I want supper" They're all made up in makeup.  
  
"Looking good Ladies," Joey said, with raised eyebrows.   
  
"Angie's not bad at makeovers." Spinner notes with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you guys look...good." Craig says with a gulp  
  
Nicole glared at them all. "I'd like to see you do better," she said.  
  
"I'd love to but..."  
  
"we're guys."  
  
"Angie almost made you over, Craig, so quit whining" Ashley grins at him.  
  
Spinner rolled his eyes. "Nic, get your stuff, let's go."  
  
"You aren't saying for supper?"  
  
"we have a date."  
  
"Are you staying, Buttercup?" Angie asks.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Spinner just looked pointedly at Craig and then dragged Nicole out of the house. Ashley stayed of course.  
  
Monday at school, lunch.  
  
"Hey, Sean." Marco waved him over. "Come sit with us. We've got room for one more"  
  
*Sean sits down at the table, which has Craig, Ashley, Ashley, Nicole, Spinner, Ellie and Marco sitting*  
  
"hey guys." Sean nodded at everyone.  
  
"Hey, Sean. How was your weekend?" Craig asks.   
  
"Good, yours?"  
  
"Pretty good. Buttercup came over, that was fun"  
  
"Buttercup?" Ashley asked suddenly.   
  
"Oh no," Nicole whispered.  
  
"Oh, yes" Marco smirked.  
  
Yeah, Buttercup..." Craig points at Ashley, then the lightbulb goes off.  
  
"Fasten the seat belts, we have turbulence," Nicole giggled to Marco.  
  
"I repeat...*Buttercup*" Ashley said.  
  
"Its just some stupid nickname Angie came up with when we were playing one day," Ashley said, trying to smooth things over.  
  
"But why does Craig use it? Are you really over there that much?"  
  
"Looks like Craig's gonna have to choose sooner than he thought," Spinner whispered to Nicole.  
  
"I just hope he makes the right choice"  
  
"I'm over there...I mean, the project, and the tutoring and I get along well with Angie."   
  
"The project ended 3 days ago."  
  
"Ash..." Craig finally talks. "I'm friends with Buttercup."  
  
"Friends, what kind of friends, exactly? The kind with benefits?"  
  
"Why is he still calling her buttercup?" Marco wondered to Ellie. "What's going on?" Sean asked, lost.  
  
Nicole smiled. "Sean, we'll explain later. After the fireworks." Sean just nodded.  
  
"We're not..like that."  
  
"Do you want to be?"  
  
Craig just looked at her openmouthed. He wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"I guess thetas the answer, isn't it."  
  
"Ashley...I'm not doing anything with Craig."  
  
"You're so in love with him it makes me sick, though *Buttercup*"  
  
"Hey now," Nicole said, standing up. "How about we calm down?"  
  
"Why should I? I'm not the boyfriend stealer at the table..wait, you're one too."  
  
"Hey!" Spinner said standing up.  
  
"Just making a note, that's all."  
  
"Ashley, don't ok? Yeah, maybe I want Craig. But leave Nicole and Spinner out of it." Ashley realizes what she's said and runs off.  
  
"I gotta go after her," Nicole said looking at Spinner. "Marco, wanna come with?"  
  
"Sure." Ellie stands too and the three of them head off.  
  
Spinner then loses it. "Ashley, you listen to me. You hurt the other Ashley or Nicole and I'm going to ...you'll regret it, ok?"  
  
"What, does this one have you just as whipped as Paige did?"  
  
"Its not being whipped, its sticking up for friends. IF you had any of your own maybe you'd understand."  
  
"Craig, Damnit, why aren't you saying something."  
  
Craig was still sitting there, not sure what to say. "Ash--"  
  
"You like her don't you."  
  
"You're my girlfriend?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ash...I need time, ok?"  
  
Ashley just glared at him, "take all the time you need. But don't expect me to wait forever. Or at all."  
  
Ashley walks away then.  
  
In the bathroom, the other Ashley is crying. "Why did I do that again?"  
  
"I'm proud of you Ash," Marco said. "you said what was on your mind. Craig should have known it all along, and well, Ashley needed to hear it.  
  
"Thanks Marco. What are you doing in the girls room though?"  
  
"You needed me."  
  
"Craig's a moron if he doesn't see that you're better for him than Ashley is." Ellie added to Marco's opinion  
  
"Oh my God, we left poor Sean there by himself!" Ellie remembered suddenly.  
  
"Ellie, go to him!" Nicole ordered.  
  
Ellie heads back to the cafeteria, but is stopped by Ashley.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"With Marco, to check on the other Ashley, why?"  
  
"I thought you were my friend."  
  
"I'm her friend too. I'm not choosing sides."  
  
"I think you already did."  
  
"Ashley, would you grow up?" Ellie asked. "I can be friends with more than just you."  
  
"Why her?"  
  
"Because her and Nicole are fun and interesting. You've been spending all this time with Paige lately trying to ruin them instead of getting to know them"  
  
"She wants Craig."  
  
"well maybe you should spend more time WITH Craig and he wouldn't let his eyes wander!"  
  
"Does he like her?"  
  
"How would I know..Ashley, call me when you're less self-interested, and maybe want to hear about my life" Ellie walks away. 


End file.
